


Noctimania

by ouhajime



Series: 短篇集 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I don't know what I wrote, M/M, but I don't regret
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: -Do you believe a frozen heart can melt? I do believe that.•　战后八年级•　BGM：Katie Garfield-Gallows
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 短篇集 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Noctimania

❤

德拉科･马尔福再也不飞了。

倒不是哈利真的去问过，出于多方面原因，八年级不被允许加入学院的魁地奇队——他们究竟还是否属于原本的学院都是个问题——为了逃避战争的余波带来的沉重以及紧随其后的紧张学习，先是迪安和罗恩，他们在八年级公共休息室里抱怨了整整一下午，然后决定成立八年级自己的魁地奇队。最初只有前格兰芬多、前赫奇帕奇以及前拉文克劳在玩儿，过了一段时间，在前斯莱特林也加入后终于能凑够两支队伍。

德拉科･马尔福不在队伍里。

一开始哈利也没有加入，考虑到最后一次飞行的情况是为了逃离有求必应室的厉火，不难理解他可能会有心理阴影。但实际上，不知道是因为格兰芬多的天性还是身为救世主早已被迫对各种可怕的事习以为常，当几个人把他从公共休息室拖到扫帚上时，他没有感受到任何恐慌，飞翔依旧是他的第二天性。

他们不能和其他年级的学生争魁地奇球场，哈利不清楚具体是谁干的——可能是赫敏或者帕德玛，她们一直是麦格教授最喜欢的学生——说服了校长在空地上立两个低配版魁地奇球门的圆圈，虽然没那么高，但也足够他们飞起来打魁地奇。

——足够哈利在空中看到德拉科･马尔福总是坐在远离他们的草地上望向天空，没有丝毫想要加入的意思。

这其实……不能说很奇怪。自从八年级开学以来，这个金发的前斯莱特林就一直处于边缘化的状态。一些人害怕他，另一些人不想接近他，即使在公共休息室里其他前斯莱特林会围着他，只要出了那个门，德拉科就是一个人。上课时他总是坐在最后面角落的课桌上，大部分时间都不听课，只是撑着脸，看向周围的目光没有焦距。

没人真的以为德拉科会回到学校，他们或多或少都期待着那个全校学生中唯一经历了公开审判的食死徒不论是出于自尊心还是什么别的原因都不要再回到这个地方，哪怕他已经被赦免。可德拉科偏偏回来了，仿佛什么都不在乎似的，理直气壮地好像他属于这里。

“不管怎么说，他和我们一样都还是学生。”赫敏听起来并不在乎，“既然他回来了，显然马尔福也收到了霍格沃茨的来信不是吗？也许麦格教授觉得他也有必要回来。”

更像是她想弥补前两任校长没能做到的事。哈利心想。他忘不了在威森加摩的那天，麦格教授听到自己讲天文塔上邓布利多的话以及后来关于斯内普的真相时脸上的懊悔。

“我不在乎马尔福回来了还是怎么的，只要他不跳到我面前找茬就无所谓。”罗恩难过地说，“但是哈利，你能不能别再盯着他看了？我不想再经历一遍六年级。”

哈利从座位上弹了起来；“我没有盯着他！”

“是的，你有！”赫敏和罗恩异口同声。

重复类似六年级的争论毫无意义，于是哈利放弃了解释，跟着他们转向下一个话题。但他还是要为自己辩解：他没有一直盯着，那叫观察，所以他才注意到了那个前斯莱特林从来不在大礼堂吃早餐；或者虽然现在才十月份，但他永远霸占着公共休息室最靠近壁炉的位置；又或者只要有时间，他就会出现在哈利在空中看到的那片草地上。

有什么事不太对。哈利对自己说，马尔福一定在计划着什么。

好吧，也许不是杀死现任校长或者让食死徒进入学校这种程度可怕的事，但不能排除他想找在N.E.W.Ts考试中作弊的方法！毕竟，看看他！马尔福从来不认真听课！就算是赫敏也不能保证在连续两年完全不学习的情况下通过N.E.W.Ts！

用这个理由说服了自己的哈利一时间十分自豪，当他发现到眼角闪过一缕金光后立刻调转扫帚向下俯冲。然而直到来不及刹车他才反应过来那根本不是金色飞贼，而是见鬼的德拉科･马尔福在阳光下的头发。

“Watch out, watch out, watch oooooo--fuck!”

哈利用尽全力改变了扫帚的方向，尖叫着擦过一动不动的德拉科的胳膊，一头栽进草地。

“What the fuck, Malfoy?”他愤愤地爬起来，从嘴里吐出几根草。“一般人看到有人冲着自己飞过来是会躲的！”

“Hello to you too, Potter.”盘着腿坐在草地上的德拉科轻快地打了声招呼，没有刻意去隐瞒的嘲讽通过眼睛全流了出来。“你才是那个打魁地奇的，如果连一个不会移动的障碍都躲不过去，你算哪门子的世纪最年轻找球手？”

世纪最年轻找球手恶狠狠地在这个不知感恩的混账脸前比了个中指。

“滚开，”德拉科一把打开哈利的手，抬抬下巴；“你挡着我晒太阳了。”

“晒太阳？”哈利下意识抬起头，被刺眼的阳光照得不由自主眯起眼。

仿佛是为了补偿前半年摄魂怪四处游荡带来的阴冷，战争结束后，至少霍格沃茨附近的天气大部分时间都很好，因此他们才能几乎有时间就出来打魁地奇。但直到德拉科指出来，哈利才真的意识到这件事。

“是的，波特。”德拉科讽刺道，“我猜，即使是巨怪也能理解这句话的意思。一个人坐在太阳底下还能干什么别的？”

我怎么知道，也许是计划阴谋。哈利在心里翻白眼。

他不想和德拉科･马尔福吵起来，看在戈德里克的份儿上，他甚至在和一些斯莱特林一起玩魁地奇！如果说有什么东西是哈利想留在已经结束的战争里的，那么学院偏见绝对占了一个很靠前名额。

虽然他和德拉科之间的事显然不是简单的学院偏见可以概括的，但姑且这个金发巫师曾经是斯莱特林最不可忽视的部分，和他公开争论没有一点好处。

欢呼声和不敢置信的呻吟声突然从空中传来，哈利从太阳上移开目光，眨眨眼，下一秒飞快地站起来跨上扫帚。“这不公平！”他大喊着双脚蹬地冲向空中；“我刚才甚至都没在球场上！”

“得了吧，波特！我们根本没有所谓的球场范围！”安东尼･戈德斯坦喊了回来，手里紧紧握着还在扇动翅膀的金色飞贼得意地挥了挥；“而且你几乎抓到了每一个飞贼，给我们其他人一点儿期待！”

“你们打得不好不是我的问题！”哈利好笑地指出。前拉文克劳的话让他下意识看向坐在树荫外的德拉科，金发巫师又在看天了，没有分给空中发生的友好争执半个眼神。

当太阳落下，八年级魁地奇队的成员收好扫帚勾肩搭背走回城堡时，哈利注意到那片草地上空无一人。

在哈利第七次用羽毛笔敲桌子的时候，赫敏终于忍不住了。

“梅林啊，哈利，”她受不了地看着自己的最好的朋友；“如果你想要和马尔福说话，那就直接去！不要在纸上一直写他的名字！”

“我没有——”哈利停下羽毛笔，刚想反驳就看到了自己羊皮纸上的字，硬生生把喉咙口的话转了个弯：“这不只是他的名字！”他压着声音反驳；“我只是试图从这些日期中找到规律！”

“这听上去并没有好到哪儿去，哥们儿。”罗恩毫无必要地补充：“除了让你看起来更像跟踪狂。”

“那不是——”

“好吧，现在，告诉我们在这些日期里马尔福都做了什么？”赫敏强硬地打断哈利的辩解，双手抱怀期待地看着他。

虽然哈利可以发誓他从赫敏的脸上看出了讽刺，也许是因为现在太像六年级了，但提醒一句，那时候他是对的！

“嗯，他……”哈利看了窗外，从图书馆的这个位置看不到那片草地，但今天是阴天，即使看得见德拉科也应该不会出现。“他在外面晒太阳。”黑发巫师说。

“晒太阳。”赫敏一字一句地重复。

哈利耸耸肩。

“那么，他晒太阳的问题出在哪儿？”赫敏扬起一边眉毛。

“也许他们只是在湖下面呆太久了，”罗恩哼哼着说，“你知道斯莱特林公共休息室是什么样，哈利。大概这群蛇终于发现了太阳的好处。”

“因为好几次他出去的时候太阳都还没出来！”说到这个哈利激动起来，他把羊皮纸转了个方向指着上面的东西；“看，我统计过了，至少有一半的时间在太阳出来之前马尔福就坐在草地上了！他肯定是在计划着什么，比如……有人会挑那些日期给他发秘密消息！只不过很巧每次都是晴天！”

罗恩和赫敏奇怪地对视一眼。

“嗯……哈利？你不知道我们有能预报天气的咒语吗？”

哈利满脸茫然。

赫敏叹了口气；“你以为我们是怎么知道接下来的天气的？巫师们可没有BBC。”

“我没想过……可能是看星星？就像占卜？”

赫敏露出了无比嫌弃的表情，女巫撑着桌子站起来。“你应该对我们现在正在图书馆感到幸运，所以用不了太长时间。在这等这儿，我去拿几本书，然后我会教给你所有在考试范围内的预测天气咒语。你也别想跑罗恩，我知道你根本记不住具体咒语。”她在考试范围上咬了重音。

哈利把头埋进刚摊开的魔咒课本里，以躲避罗恩崩溃的怒视。

* * *

❤

“……你在这儿干什么？”

“晒太阳。”

“晒太阳？”

“是的，马尔福，晒太阳。”哈利用德拉科说过的话回敬道：“一个人坐在太阳底下还能干什么别的？”

金发巫师冷哼一声，稍微犹豫了一下，挪了挪位置，小心翼翼地在离哈利有一段距离的地方坐下，依旧刚好在树荫外。前格兰芬多在心里松了口气：这比他预想的情况好多了，在哈利的设想中德拉科要么会指责他又在跟踪自己，要么会干脆回城堡。

也许就算是马尔福也觉得延续他们之间的争执太幼稚了？毕竟自从开学以来他也没主动找茬过。哈利不动声色地往旁边瞥，就像他在空中看到的一样，德拉科还是盘着腿望着天，没有对哈利的存在表现出任何多余的反应。

当然哈利也不想让德拉科有什么反应，最好不记得他在这儿，这样的话如果真的有人给德拉科发猫头鹰他就会看到，但在空中时哈利的注意力总是在寻找金色飞贼上，不可能注意到地面上发生的每一个细节。

是的，哈利很在意德拉科是不是又在计划什么阴谋，但这世上比德拉科･马尔福不知是否真实存在的阴谋诡计重要得多的东西可不在少数。

不知该说令人失望还是安心，半天过去，哈利震惊地意识到德拉科真的像他自己说的那样，单纯是在晒太阳。

“这说不通！他一定是因为看到我也在那，所以给那个秘密通信者发了警告！”

“那他是怎么做到在你眼皮子底下发出了警告，而你却没有发现？”赫敏心累地问。

“我……”哈利顿了顿，“我不知道，也许是心灵感应？说不定有这样的咒语呢！”

“你不认为如果有这样的咒语每个人都能通过N.E.W.Ts了吗？”罗恩说完，突然想起了什么似的转向赫敏，“是的，赫敏，到底有没有这样的咒语？”

“就算有我也不会教给你们让你们用来作弊！”优等生代表赫敏･格兰杰义正言辞地指责，“以及不，没有这样的咒语。退一万步说如果马尔福知道这样的咒语，为什么他不用它来和别人联络？”

被自己的猜测绕进去了的哈利无话可说。

“你只是在给你毫无道理的行为找逻辑不通的借口。”女巫尖锐地总结，“我还是那个建议——如果你想要和马尔福谈谈，那就直接去进行一场正常人之间的对话。不要再找什么‘马尔福一定有什么阴谋’的理由盯着他了。战争已经结束了，哈利，你是想要他做什么？”

“我赞同，”罗恩空出一只抓着鸡腿的手，向后一指；“就算是现在你也每隔五秒就往马尔福的方向看一次，这真的、真的很毛骨悚然，哥们儿。我不想这么说，但我都有点儿佩服马尔福了，他怎么受得了的？”

哈利无视了罗恩的指责，目光不由自主再次飘向斯莱特林长桌：那个苍白的饭桶根本没有吃任何真正的食物，他拿着一大杯冰淇淋，心不在焉地边吃边抬头看着天花板上变换的星星，哈利觉得再这么仰着头总有一天德拉科的颈椎会断掉。

他看上去不像是在计划什么的样子，黑发巫师试着说服自己。战争结束了，也许他应该听赫敏的建议，去和德拉科进行一场正常的谈话。

事实证明，赫敏的建议理论上理解比实践容易得多。

哈利在树后面打转，时不时探出头确认德拉科还坐在原位。和人聊天不应该这么难，见鬼，和伏地魔聊天都不会比和德拉科･马尔福聊天更难！过去的几年里他们除了讽刺吵架就是互相无视，回想起来唯一接近普通聊天的那次居然是最初在摩金夫人长袍店里，还是德拉科先开口然后持续喋喋不休，而哈利所有的感想就是他听起来像是巫师版本的达力，除了长相。

“别在我背后鬼鬼祟祟的，波特。”

哈利被突如其来的声音吓得一个激灵，条件反射开口反驳：“我、我没有鬼、鬼鬼祟祟！”

见鬼，他难过地想，我听起来像是个一年级的赫奇帕奇。

德拉科不屑地哼了声；“你把在别人身后晃来晃去的行为叫什么？跳舞？看起来自从四年级开始你的舞蹈水平没有丝毫提升。”

这次前格兰芬多强行压下了反驳的冲动，重重地跺着脚走到德拉科旁边，一屁股坐下。

“当然，”他翻翻白眼，“在那之后，我们中的一些人每天都要思考的是如何活下来，而不是怎么在舞会上跳舞。”

“哦，没错。黑魔王最喜欢的娱乐活动就是举办大型舞会，他残忍地命令家养小精灵每晚都把必须舞厅收拾得富丽堂皇，然后做出足够整个霍格沃茨的人吃的食物。你能想象贝拉姨妈会对每个试图和他跳舞的人咆哮吗？或者其实芬里尔･格雷伯克其实是食死徒中最好的舞者？”

在意识到德拉科是在开玩笑之前哈利已经笑了出来，下一秒他们同时震惊地看向对方，似乎都没想到哈利会是这个反应。最后还是德拉科打破了尴尬的对视；“你在这儿干什么？”大概是为了防止被误解，他很快补充：“我的意思是，你不玩魁地奇了？”

八年级的两支队伍依旧在空中绕着圈飞，看样子哈利在不在都不会造成太大的影响。

“今年的魁地奇太没挑战性了。”哈利耸耸肩。这是真的，那天安东尼也说了，八年级玩魁地奇时几乎每次都是哈利抓住金色飞贼，导致不管他在哪支队伍，另一支球队里的找球手都是不固定的，“从波特手下抢到飞贼”是所有人共同的目标。

“你的意思是业余？”

“不，”哈利飞快地否认，“因为你不在队伍里。”

尴尬的沉默再次出现，德拉科用难以形容的眼神盯着哈利。

“什么？！”哈利被冒犯了似的大喊，“你知道，我还是会说关于你的好话的！但不光是你，有时候我觉得，你和我都在魁地奇队里的前几年是霍格沃茨四个院队找球手水平最高的时候。”

哈利的话里有个对时间的限定词，看德拉科的脸色即使不明说他也明白哈利想表达的意思。

“多荣幸啊，”于是德拉科转回去，像是什么都没发生似的开玩笑：“巫师界的救世主因为唯一能和他对抗的找球手不在球队里而放弃了魁地奇，这件事如果传出去，我敢肯定魔法体育运动司的人会求着我找一支球队加入。”

“算了吧马尔福，我不会帮你膨胀你足够大的自负心。”黑发巫师故作嫌弃地摆摆手。“但是说真的，为什么你不玩了？我们不会介意你加入的，看，你以前的室友也都在玩儿。”

德拉科瞥了哈利一眼，没说话，满脸写着和你没关系。

如果是别的事哈利可能就不会再深究了，怎么说他们也没关系好到那个程度，但他还记得自己最初拒绝加入球队的原因——担心会有心理阴影，而实际尝试过之后却发现这样的担心纯属多余。所以，如果德拉科出于同样的理由拒绝飞行，也许他也只需要尝试一下就能发现所谓的阴影并不存在。

“你是不是……你知道，因为最后飞起来的情况？”哈利疯狂地比划，“我是说，在有求必应室……”

“什么？不！不，波特！完全不是！”德拉科一愣，强硬地打断哈利的话，“没错，我承认当时的情况很可怕，外面都是食死徒，里面是不会熄灭的厉火。我承认我做过很长一段时间的噩梦，但那不完全是可怕的经历，至少对我来说不完全是。”金发巫师的声音越说越小，到最后听起来仿佛假象：

“你从火里把我救出来了。”

德拉科的话唤醒了哈利当初的回忆：就像他说的那样，当时的情况很可怕，食死徒在攻击学生，伏地魔在等着杀死他。然而这并不完全是可怕的经历，厉火摧毁了拉文克劳的冠冕，哈利和罗恩赫敏从里面逃了出来，他把德拉科救了出来。

在那场死了那么多人的战斗中，他的的确确救出了一个自己想要救的人。

“我还没对你说过谢谢，”金发巫师没注意到哈利的沉思，还在小声继续：“谢谢，波特。不仅仅是那场火。”

等了几分钟都没有听到回答，德拉科皱起眉不安地看过去，正巧对上哈利震惊的脸。

“什么？！”这次是德拉科仿佛被冒犯了；“我要让你知道，我的确有能力向别人道谢！”

“对，但不是对我，也不会让我听见！”哈利简直不敢置信，“你是晒太阳晒多了把脑子烧坏了吗，马尔福？！我需要把你送去医疗翼吗？”

德拉科垂下右手让魔杖从袖口滑到掌心；“如果你敢告诉别人我说了什么，我就把你咒成杰纳斯•西奇病房²的永久住民。”

“好吧，没事了，你很正常。”哈利举起双手；“所以你不加入只是因为不想玩？我以为你喜欢魁地奇。”

“喜欢什么事不代表我要一直去做那件事，”德拉科顿了顿，收回还没举起来的魔杖，“战争终于结束了，也许有很多人不同意，但是我认为我有权要求一段休息时间。”

说这话的时候德拉科一直挑战般盯着哈利，似乎想从他脸上找到一丝反对的迹象。然而不论从哪个方面来说会反对的人都绝对不在少数，但哈利永远不会是其中之一，他可能比德拉科･马尔福本人还要了解这个金发巫师都经历过什么。那时他透过伏地魔的眼睛站在德拉科的对面，苍白脸上的恐惧无处可藏。

哈利明白在这场已经结束的战争里他们都是棋子，只不过邓布利多是个更仁慈的棋手。这也是他拒绝金斯莱的提议回到霍格沃茨的原因之一，似乎每个人都指望他能立刻投身傲罗训练、制服不知道从哪里冒出来的黑巫师、保护所有人。好像突然间这些人都忘了他只是个刚成年的孩子，妄想他能扛起整个巫师界的重量。

“是啊，战争结束了，”哈利点点头附和，“我想我们可以休息一会儿，毕竟已经不会再有人死了。”

一直僵着身体的德拉科在听到这话时仿佛石化咒突然被解除，失声笑了出来；“梅林啊，波特，哈利･波特，你的乐观可真是个宝物。”他摇摇头，缓缓站起身伸了个懒腰，似乎因为坐太久了动作明显僵硬。被云朵遮住之前的最后一缕阳光消失在德拉科的头发上，金发巫师最后看了眼地平线，平静地补充：“死亡无处不在。”

直到他的身影消失在视线内，哈利才意识到自己和德拉科･马尔福进行了一场没有咒语的正常谈话。

* * *

❤

任何事只要有了个开头，接下来就简单多了。哈利养成了在预测咒语告诉自己接下来会出太阳的空闲时间跑去那片草地的树荫外的习惯，有时带着吃的，有时带着在赫敏严厉的目光下不得不抓上的家庭作业。原本以为只要救世主的好奇心得到满足他就不会再出现了的德拉科最初还会满脸嫌弃，后来连嫌弃都觉得费力，干脆不理他。

但不管怎么说德拉科都没把哈利赶回去，所以黑发巫师认为这算得上是某种胜利。

他发现即使不听课，德拉科在大多数科目上也比自己要好，在金发巫师终于受不了哈利啃羽毛笔、抓着课本指给他看答案后前格兰芬多提出了自己的疑惑，前斯莱特林翻翻白眼，说一直面临着死亡威胁恨得不多学点儿东西只为保命的可不止你一个。

然后他们默契地避开了这个话题，将关注点转向绝音鸟羽毛的二十种用法。

虽然现在哈利能和德拉科正常对话，但讨论战争中那些会留下创伤的东西还是太早了。哪怕是在罗恩赫敏之间，他们都没能彻底摊开讨论所有的事，战争对每个人而言都有一些不得不克服心理障碍才能告诉别人的影响，不管关系多亲近。

“毕业之后你打算干什么？”

这天德拉科罕见地带来了羊皮纸，用魔法史课本垫着写着什么。哈利从自己的黑魔法防御术论文里抬起头，突发奇想地问。

“你打算干什么？”德拉科反问。

这是前斯莱特林的一个习惯，他倾向于在给出自己的答案之前先得到提问者的答案，好像如果不这样就会被人抓住把柄。几个星期的相处让哈利对德拉科的这个毛病足够熟悉，他晃了晃还没写完的论文，并不意外地回答：

“所有人都希望我加入傲罗，事实上，金斯莱甚至邀请我直接加入培训。”他无视了德拉科关于“救世主果然和其他人待遇不同”的讽刺，继续说：“当然我拒绝了，赫敏一直在叨叨着什么必须先完成学业，就算打赢了一场战争也不能代表有权要求特殊对待。这对罗恩或许有用，但我只是……累了，你知道吗？成为傲罗意味着以后工作了还是会面对黑巫师，我这辈子受够脑子不正常的黑巫师了。”

“不可否认你很擅长这个，你还活着就足够证明这一点。”德拉科把写满的羊皮纸对折，开始把它折成别的样子。

“那不能代表我喜欢！”哈利从地上爬起来，饶有兴致地盯着德拉科缓慢而细致的动作。这是金发巫师的另一个习惯，偶尔当他会带上羊皮纸写点什么，当那张纸被填满，德拉科就会把羊皮纸折成各种各样的形状。一般会是动物或者植物，也折过城堡，不知道这次会是什么。

“非要这么说你也很擅长魔药，”黑发巫师指出，“但你以后打算研究魔药吗，马尔福？”

德拉科皱起眉，手里的动作都停下了。“不，”他嫌弃地说，继续折纸；“我很尊敬斯内普教授，但还不至于到我愿意和他拥有一样头发的程度，那太可怕了。”

“那难道不是因为他从来不洗头？”

“当然不是！那是长时间熬制魔药的副作用。”

“但是斯拉格霍恩……”

“斯拉格霍恩有多少头发？”

“有道理。”哈利接受了这个说法。“赫敏和罗恩之前说到麻瓜大学的事，我猜你也不会知道，但麻瓜能有至少4年的时间去决定自己以后的工作，不像巫师，还不到二十岁就不得不考虑就业。当然，赫敏早就把自己未来的计划规划好了，但我在想，就像你之前说的，我也有权要求一段休息时间，所以也许我会先去旅游，离开英国到处转转，然后再考虑工作的事。”

德拉科没有立刻回答，他盯着那张纸，很久没动，直到树荫被太阳移动的光撒到了身上才突然回过神，又向外挪了挪确保自己还是在太阳下；“我想去很远的地方。”

哈利跟着他挪了挪；“所以，也是去旅游？”

“不，”这次的回答来得很快；“比那更远的地方。”

这次的作品是德拉科最擅长的纸鹤，金发巫师小心地把纸鹤的翅膀摊开抚平，用从袖口里滑出的魔杖尖轻轻敲了敲。显然德拉科的魔法水平比三年级的时候更强大，纸鹤仿佛有生命般在他的手心里跳了两下，扇了扇翅膀飞起来，在他们头上转了一圈，飞向天空。

我将留下一瓶记忆，有太阳的时候，阴影是我的足迹——写在纸鹤翅膀上的话在掠过哈利头顶时映入了绿色的眼睛，哈利看了看旁边的德拉科，金发巫师依旧抬着头，不知是在盯着飞远了的纸鹤还是空中偏西的太阳。

也许马尔福可以去当个记者，黑发巫师漫无边际地想，或者作家。他可比丽塔或者洛哈特要好多了，至少我会喜欢看他写的东西。

哈利正趴在地上翻看今天早上刚寄到自己手里的书，突然被一个人影遮住了阳光。

“终于意识到你的智商不足以理解N.E.W.Ts的知识了吗，波特？”德拉科･马尔福站在刚好能挡住光的地方，弯着腰看他手上带着插图的书。“还是说，你只是想找回童年？”

“滚开，马尔福。”哈利半心半意地摆摆手。他没有把德思礼家的事告诉其他人，也就不能怪德拉科没有恶意的调侃。

如果放在过去，不论德拉科有没有恶意，这种话在哈利听来都绝对是对自己的嘲讽。前格兰芬多对这短短两个月内他和德拉科･马尔福的关系相比起过去已经走了多远感到惊讶，虽然是否能达到朋友的程度都还值得怀疑，但他的确可以承认自己喜欢德拉科的陪伴。

除了罗恩还是很崩溃；“我以为你只是需要找马尔福谈‘一次’！”红发巫师把一根手指伸到哈利面前，“不是有事儿没事儿就去找他！”

然后赫敏拿羽毛笔敲了敲罗恩的脑袋，不想再听女朋友强调“还有不到六个月就要考试了！”的罗恩立刻低头写论文。

“这是给泰迪买的圣诞礼物，”哈利竖起书，把封面上的《安徒生童话》给德拉科看。“我本来想送他一把扫帚的，但是安多米达坚决反对，要我送‘没有任何危险’的东西，所以我就拜托了赫敏的父母帮忙买了本麻瓜的童话书。”

听到安多米达的名字德拉科的身体明显僵硬了一瞬，但他很快调整好表情清清嗓子：“麻瓜的童话都在讲什么？”

“嗯……我猜应该和巫师的没什么差别？童话不都是类似的东西吗？”哈利配合地无视了德拉科的异样。

“我不相信你，”德拉科用夸张的傲慢语气拖着长腔说：“麻瓜没有魔法，他们怎么可能想出和巫师类似的东西。”

哈利翻了个身坐起来，用书脊指着德拉科假笑的脸；“如果你只是想听我讲故事，你只需要礼貌地问就行了，马尔福。”

“为什么？”显然德拉科没有结束这个游戏的打算，“应该是你礼貌地请我听你讲故事，波特。向我这个纯血巫师证明你喜欢的麻瓜们不是一无是处。”

给德拉科･马尔福讲童话故事，这听上去有点儿超现实，十一岁的哈利一定觉得自己脑袋坏了，但十八岁的哈利只是拍了拍自己旁边的位置，示意前斯莱特林坐下来。“闭嘴，坐下，然后安静听故事。这是关于一个女孩儿去拯救她眼睛和内心都被魔鬼镜子的碎片刺入的好朋友的故事……”

在哈利读书的时候德拉科一次也没有出声打断，之前也是，每当哈利谈论起关于麻瓜的话题，前斯莱特林都不会有奇怪的表现，虽然看上去不是很感兴趣但也绝对不是厌恶，就好像哈利不过又是在抱怨黑魔法防御课的教授对自己不正常的崇拜，顶多偶尔点点头，示意他还在听。

所以是的，这毫无疑问是一种进步。

故事结束后，德拉科还是没说什么，哈利也没有追问他的感想，习以为常地继续往下看来打发时间，直到德拉科的声音消失他才反应过来刚才那句话是在问自己。

“你相信冰封的心会融化吗？”

消失在空中的声音满怀期待。哈利看向德拉科的侧脸：金发巫师的皮肤一直有种接近病态的苍白，但是在见过卢修斯和纳西莎之后哈利明白那不过是他们家遗传的肤色。这让德拉科在阳光下看起来有些模糊，像是快要融化的冰川，边缘轮廓不再像过去那样尖锐得咄咄逼人，这让他看起来很柔软。

“Yeah,”于是他回答，“I believe that.”

“Right,”那个没有看着他的人说，嘴唇轻微打开，像是在亲吻阳光。“so do I.”

* * *

❤

哈利决定要送给德拉科一份圣诞礼物。

除了单纯的冲动，这还关系到另一件他想永远留在战争里的事：卢平和唐克斯在战争中牺牲，泰迪除了自己就只有安多米达，哈利不想让任何一个孩子体验被战争拆散家人的事了。他在战争结束后收到了一封傲罗转交给他的达力的信，询问他是否还好。也许他这辈子也不想再见到佩妮和弗农，但达力是另一回事儿，他就是麻瓜中的德拉科･马尔福，从小被家庭灌输给自己的偏见包围，但在傲罗护送他们离开时，也只有达力问了句“那哈利怎么办”。

所以他给达力回了信，出于微小的报复心理还故意用猫头鹰寄了出去。之后的交流很顺利，他们甚至约好在哈利毕业后见一面。

对泰迪来说，纳西莎和德拉科都是和他有血缘关系的家人，就像达力对自己。考虑到纳西莎的谎言决定了战争的走向，而现在哈利和德拉科的关系也还算不错，如果纳西莎打算重新联系安多米达却不知道怎么做，或许哈利可以先和德拉科再拉近点儿关系充当桥梁。

大概可以说幸运，在哈利下定决心之后连续几天都是阴天，这给了他时间向赫敏学习她擅长的蓝色风铃草火苗咒语。一年前到处逃亡的那些日子里他们每天除了提心吊胆就是无聊到发疯，哈利有好几次都忍不住想要大喊“Accio broomstick”，想试试能不能喊来把扫帚；而作为万事通的赫敏解决压力的方法显然是研究如何改进魔咒效果。

她从一年级就很擅长召唤那种防水的蓝色火苗，并把它们保存在果酱罐里用来照明和取暖。逃亡期间，赫敏把它改进到了只要不使用反咒就不会熄灭、而且也不会点燃任何东西的程度，这让她不必担心裹着被子看书时会点燃别的东西。

哈利是在某一天晚上突然想到这个主意的，那时德拉科还是坐在最靠近壁炉的位置，周围围满了他过去的斯莱特林同学，身为前格兰芬多的哈利根本没机会凑过去声招呼。他盯着斯莱特林们胡思乱想，如果德拉科能抱着一个移动壁炉，而不是缩在容易被围起来的角落里，是不是在草地之外的地方他们也能正常对话。

觉得这真是一个绝妙主意的哈利安静地笑得对面的罗恩直搓胳膊，努力试图搓掉身上的鸡皮疙瘩。

咒语本身并不困难——毕竟赫敏一年级时就会了，虽然考虑到她二年级时就做出了复方汤剂的事实也许应该把她排除在外——合适的罐子也很容易买到，身为八年级的好处之一就是每个周末都可以去霍格莫德。哈利戴着厚厚的龙皮手套，把装着火苗的密封罐子捂在手心里，跳下城堡的台阶。

距离圣诞节还有几天，但哈利不知道德拉科会不会选择回到庄园，也不是很相信邮局的猫头鹰能把装了火苗的玻璃罐安稳地送到德拉科手中——他看了六年那些猫头鹰是怎么从半空中扔包裹的，十分感谢——再加上虽然信誓旦旦地说要拉近关系，但哈利也不确定给德拉科送圣诞礼物是否越界，前斯莱特林过于谨慎的习惯实在是难以捉摸。总而言之，他决定提前几天亲手把礼物送出去。

今天是一周以来难得的晴天，呼吸已经能看到明显的白气，但在太阳下还是很暖和。哈利坐在草地上用戴着手套的手搓了搓脸，把罐子放在怀里裹好等着德拉科出现。然而德拉科并没有像往常一样在半个小时之内出现在同样的地方，哈利疑惑地皱起眉，掏出掠夺者地图试图寻找德拉科的名字，直到快吃午饭，他终于确认了就像六年级那时一样，德拉科的名字消失在了地图上。

但有求必应室直到现在也无法进入，所以除非德拉科学会了蛇佬腔跳进萨拉查･斯莱特林的密室，只要他还在霍格沃茨，地图上就不会没有他的名字。

哈利满心不解把地图收起来，一步三回头走向城堡，走到一半恰巧看到麦格教授正路过门廊，于是连忙大喊：

“教……校长！”黑发巫师手里捧着玻璃罐小跑着追上去，看到出声喊自己的人是谁之后，麦格那张向来严肃的脸明显缓和了不少。

“波特先生，”她停下脚步，“我能帮你什么？”

“你好，校长。”哈利喘了两口气平复呼吸，“我只是想知道，八年级有学生提前离开霍格沃茨了吗？”

麦格微微皱起眉头，“你为什么这么问，波特先生？出什么事了？”

“不！”眼看着麦格的思考回路开始往危险的地方拐，哈利连忙打断：“我只是出于个人原因，嗯……”他看了眼手中的玻璃罐，决定说实话：“我在找马尔福。”

果然，听到德拉科的名字从哈利嘴里说出来的麦格的眉头皱得更深了，而前格兰芬多还在语无伦次地补充：“他总是会出来晒太阳，但今天我没等到他也没……好吧，总之，我有个东西需要亲手交给他，但到处都没找到人，所以我想他是不是提前回家了？”

“波特先生，”麦格严厉问，“你想交给他什么东西？”

哈利认出了麦格表现出的罕见的保护欲，他只见过一次，当时乌姆里奇试图干扰他的就业咨询。所以这其实很奇怪，德拉科回到学校之后被人欺负了吗？居然能让麦格表现出保护欲。

哈利努力回想自己有没有在德拉科身上发现过诅咒的痕迹，得出否定的结论之后摇了摇头。“一些私人的东西，”他这么说，“表示友好的礼物之类的。”

麦格脸上的表情放松了些，但却从另一种意义上令人感到不安。“哈利，”她用上了黑发巫师的教名，“马尔福先生是怎么告诉你的？”

哈利更困惑了；“告诉我什么？他从来不告诉我他要干什么，我们还没熟到那个程度。”他又看了眼手中隐隐透出的蓝色；“所以我想，送礼物会不会变得好一点。”

“你的意思是，他从来没有告诉过你他的身体情况，是吗？”

哈利猛地抬起头。

“不。”从他口中传出来的声音听起来嘶哑得不像是自己。

麦格的表情明显得不用解释哈利也能猜到究竟发生了什么，但校长伸出手捏了捏哈利的肩膀，努力用平稳的语调为那个猜测落下判决：“马尔福先生受到了诅咒，没人知道究竟是什么咒语，即使是圣芒戈的治疗师也只能推断出诅咒被施加的时间是在两年前左右。我们认为这是伏地魔干的，为了确保或者……总之，那在他死后发作，被诅咒的人的内脏会慢慢冻结，直到失去所有机能。

“虽然马尔福先生的父母想让他呆在家里，但是他给我写信，说呆在这个战胜了黑魔王的地方听起来更有希望。庞弗雷夫人一直尝试寻找反咒，然而最后……连到底发生了什么会让他的心脏像是凭空消失了我们都不知道。”落在他肩膀上的手移开，麦格掩着下巴清了清嗓子。

“想要从时间手里赢得什么太难了。”她说，随后转身离开，速度快得像是为了隐藏什么。

哈利像是被人用了石化咒一般定在原地，紧握着玻璃瓶的手不知何时已经松开了，阳光透过蓝色风铃草火苗，像是把记忆瓶的阴影投到了地面上。

他突然明白了为什么德拉科总是坐在最靠近壁炉的位置，又为什么总是坐在树的阴影外晒太阳，就像是罐子里火苗一般微小的希望，也许他在等着哪一天可以融化。

为什么你不告诉我？哈利想问，却不知道该向谁开口。手中跳动的暖意代替了谁消失的心跳。

因为对你来说几个月的时间太短，来不及让你放下警惕说出真相？倒不是难以理解，毕竟对我来说的确太短，我才刚刚认识你，还来不及爱上。

哈利不知道自己现在是什么心情，他只知道从今往后，不会再有人坐在树荫边缘晒太阳，抬起头亲吻阳光，仿佛渴望回到天堂。

FIN

* * *

1：Noctimania: an abnormal love of the night

2：Janus Thickey Ward，圣芒戈魔咒伤害科的长期住院病房，纳威的父母就住在这里

**Author's Note:**

> 缺德3.0（
> 
> 搞死角色怎么了？我连我推都搞死三次了，可能还有第四次，愿看看不愿看滚
> 
> 从3月份的脑洞到现在终于找回了点儿感觉写了ry
> 
> 我还是那个观点，得真正认识了才能爱上（fall in love），现在哈利还处于喜欢（like）的阶段，但他自己有意识自己想要往什么方面发展，只不过太难从时间手里赢得什么东西
> 
> Do you believe a frozen heart can melt?
> 
> I do believe that.
> 
> 最后你如愿以偿融化了，那个火苗一般微小的希望会不会带来最后一点安慰？


End file.
